


Birding with Stanlon

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: Life and Times of the Losers Club [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Mike decides it's time to propose to Stan, there are some things he needs to get sorted first.





	Birding with Stanlon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sub-series (or interlude) of my main run of Life and Times of the Losers Club series. These interludes will tell the stories of how the Losers propose to one another.

Early October 2001

As the sun slowly crept into their bedroom window, Mike lazily rolled over and tossed his arm over Stan, who didn’t even move when he did it. Mike had suffered through another semi-restless night. The sun had now risen high enough into the sky to bathe the table next to their dresser. Perched on one corner of the dresser laid the reason for his restless night, his dad’s old valet. 

Reflexively he pulled Stan closer, spooning him and burying his face into the crook of Stan’s neck, Stan’s curls tickling his nose. This movement was enough to get a sleepy grunt of satisfaction from Stan. A quick glance out the window and judging by the strength of the sunlight outside Mike guessed that they had about 20 minutes before the alarm signaled the beginning of a new day. 

With this knowledge he began to pepper Stan’s neck with gentle kisses and thought, “Ok, today I will talk to mom. That’s the first step.” 

Stan moans sleepily at Mike’s continued kisses. Finally he opens his eyes and looks at the clock and whispers, “Shep, babe, if you want to get lucky in the morning you really gotta start earlier. We might have to rush.” Stan then pushes his entire body back into Mike and wiggles his hips against Mikes groin. Getting a low moan from Mike as a result. 

Mike whispers back, “Yeah I know, Will. I guess we can pick up where we left off tonight?” 

Stan huffs, “Are you really asking me for a rain check?”

Mike gives Stan’s neck one more kiss then, gently bites his shoulder, a very erogenous spot for Stan. Stan stiffens and moans softly. Mike then whispers, “Can I get a rain check on this babe?” As the alarm clock goes off and starts to play the local radio station.

The moment broken, Stan pushes back on Mike’s groin with his butt and removes his hand and slaps the snooze button. Stan turns, looks at Mike and smiles, “We’ll just see about that Michael Hanlon, we’ll see.” 

“Ahh come on babe, you know I’m good for it.” Mike responds beetleing his eyebrows and leering at Stan. 

In one fluid movement, Stan quickly turns and hops on top of Mike, pinning him to the bed. Stan then plants a passionate kiss on Mike’s lips. Stan then pulls back, looks into Mike’s eyes and tells him in a mock sorry voice, “Sorry, the moment’s gone and this retail outlet does not issue rain checks.” He gets up off of Mike and pads off to the bathroom, wearing only boxer briefs, purposefully wiggling his butt.

As Stan walks towards the bathroom, Mike admires the view, smiles and looks at William’s valet box and his smile slowly fades. “Yup, today.” He thinks to himself. 

Stan has a meeting with a new client in Castle Rock and has to leave early. After a breakfast prepared by Jessica, Mike walks him to his car. “Drive save. Good luck. I love you.” Mike tells Stan as he hugs him by the car. 

“Love ya too babe. See you tonight. I shouldn’t be late. I already let Jess know, dinner could be at the usual time.” Stan tells Mike as they are still hugging. 

“See you tonight.” Mike says breaking their hug. 

Stan gets in the car and begins to drive away blowing a kiss at Mike. Mike blows one back and turns to go into the house.

He quickly looks at his watch and knows there is still plenty of time to talk to his mom and get to the library. He walks into the kitchen to see his mom still sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her and a fresh cup of coffee for him. 

“I get the feeling you want to talk before you head off to work.” Jessica looks at her only child with a smile. 

Mike shakes his head, “Whaa… how… I only now just decided to talk to you.” He stammers. 

“Michael I raised you, I know. Come on sit and let’s you and I talk.” She tells Mike gesturing to the empty seat. 

“How did I ever think she wouldn’t know I wanted to talk. She probably even knows what I want to talk about.” Mike muses as he adds creamer and sugar to his coffee.

He takes a sip, pauses, and exhales, “Mom. I want ask Stan marry me.” 

“About damn time you make an honest man of him.” She retorts, with a huge smile.

“Geez, thanks mom. I’m not done.” Mike rushes on. “Do you think dad would mind if I use his ring or do you object?” He asks looking down at the now creamy colored liquid in his cup. Daring to not make eye contact with Jessica.

He is answered by a long silence. He doesn’t dare speak into it. He steals a glance at his mom and sees that there is a growing smile on her face. She isn’t exactly looking at Mike but more looking through him and into the distance. He still doesn’t say anything. 

“Michael I honestly can’t think of a better use for your daddy’s ring. In all his years on this earth he never once took it off. Whether he was working on that old beast of a truck that used to live in the barn, or when he was out dancing with me, it was always on his finger. I think he would be happy for Stanley to have it. I don’t know if he told you this, but we talked about it often when you were off running around with the Losers and your Stanley. He liked the boy Stanley was back then, he said he was good for you. Balanced you out and brought out good things in you and that you did the same for him. I’m sure your daddy would love the men you both have become. Go get it and get it sized for your Stan and don’t fret.” She concluded. 

At some point during this Jessica had gotten up and and stood behind Mike with her hands on his shoulders. When she finished she kisses the top of his head and gives his shoulders a gentle shake. Mike in the meantime had been shot back in time and was thinking of his dad. He got up and turned, hugged and kissed his mom. 

“Dad never told me all of that. Before he passed he did tell me that he liked Stan. He didn’t really understand me being gay, but he wasn’t against it, if I was happy. I guess the closest he ever got was when he told Stan and I to be good to one another.” Mike admitted to her with a dusting of tears in his eyes.

“Ok enough of this. I’ll clear the table. You head off to work. Did you speak to Randall about the south field?” She quizzed him.

“Yes I spoke to him yesterday him and the crew will swing by here to let you know that they are here and are on their way out to put that field down in soy beans and do some general maintenance to the other fields.” Mike said.

“Ok then. Off you go, get that ring sized. Where are you going to propose? When do I need to not be the house?” She asked, looking him in the eye. 

Mike had the decency to blush. “Next weekend.”

“Michael Jefferson Hanlon when were you going to tell me? I have to make plans to be out of this house you huge oaf. Lord above. Let me talk to Andrea or Margaret they mentioned something about heading down to Boston for a shopping trip soon. Hopefully it’s next weekend. Fool of a child, I don’t want to be in this house after you propose to Stanley. Honestly.” She huffed as she turned to the dishes. 

_____

On his drive to work Mike put the final pieces to his plan in place. With his mom hopefully gone, he would take Stan out to the Meadows and propose at sunset, then come home to a nice meal and… well more. He smiles to himself as he thinks about the more and promptly drives past his left turn onto Up Mile Hill, a turn he has made his entire life. 

“Shit! What the hell? Why am I almost to Canal? Get your mind back on the road Mikey boy.” He playfully chides himself as he’s forced to make a left onto Canal and drive onto Costello to get to the library. He’s still laughing at himself as he locks his car and makes his way to the library entrance. 

During lunch he makes his was to Day’s Jewelers down on Main getting his dad’s ring sized and cleaned. He and Mr. Day are chatting as he is working on Stan’s ring.

“This is a fine old ring you have here Mr. Hanlon. Getting it ready for something special?” Mr. Day asks with a glance over the top of his jewelers specs and a grin.

When Mike had become the library director AND the director of the local history society, Derry’s oldest and finest families had to come to terms with their long held and deeply hidden bigotry. The fact that their town’s history was being handled by a openly gay African-American man in a long-term relationship with a white man who was from a “good” family, shocked a few. Some simply couldn’t deal and left the local history organization or attempted to pull family donations from the library. Thankfully Mike had the full support of his library board, and city council and those that left were rightly called the bigots what they were at the cocktail parties that took place after they left and behind their backs. It also didn’t hurt that he was extremely good at his job and the library and local history society began to flourish under his direction. Mike and Stan were welcomed to all the historical society and library events and fawned over as examples for Derry’s LBGT youth emulate. Stan personally found that brand of attention and hypocrisy a bit much at times and wanted to tell them so, but refrained. It was good for Mike and in all actuality they weren’t wrong. They were a good example of what happens when families support their kids regardless of their orientation or the color of their skin. 

Mike chuckles at Mr. Day’s not so subtle line of questioning. “George you know darn well who I’m getting that ring ready for. So don’t play coy with me. I am depending on your discretion as a marital jeweler to keep this all a secret. I don’t want Stanley to catch wind of this.”

Mr. Day shakes his head, “You know, Mr. Hanlon, we don’t take an oath when we become jewelers.” He pauses to chuckle and continues, “We just know better, otherwise we don’t get any more customers if we blab. No worries your secret’s safe with me. If you don’t mind me asking, when?”

Mike gets a wistful smile, “Next weekend.”

“Wonderful.” Is Mr. Day’s only response. 

_______________________

October 23, 2001

“Thanks Sweeite. It’s been awhile since we were able to make it out to the Meadows. I can’t wait to “catch” some more birds.” Stan gushes as he takes hold of Mike’s right hand on the bench seat of their truck. Fairly bouncing in his seat in anticipation.

Mike gently squeezes Stan’s hand and smiles at the road ahead. 

“I can’t believe mom and Maggie actually got Jess to go on their shopping trip to Boston. Mom’s been trying to get her to go with them for years. Your mom is in for a whirlwind weekend.” Stan shakes his head. “I heard dad talking to Went after their last trip, he was glad they only went once a year. Evidently shopping is last on the list, lots of sightseeing and just generally getting away from stuffy old Derry and having a good time.” 

“Yeah mom did seem genuinely excited. Just listening to the three of them talk as they drove away was hilarious. They sounded like me, you, Richie, and Eddie heading to the drive-in on a Friday night over in Castle Rock with how excited they were.” Mike says turning to glance at Stan and sending him a warm smile.

Eventually they come to their turn off and make their way down the now very familiar dirt road to Stan’s favorite birding blind. After pulling off the road and getting their supplies they make their way to their spot that overlooks the oak barrens, pine and scrub brush. It wasn’t much but it was their spot. Over the years Mike had hauled over a couple of flat rocks for them to sit and lean on in relative comfort. 

Stan took out his binoculars and Mike took out his drawing supplies. With his hand in the backpack he reached around and found the small velvet covered box and smiled. 

They passed the day and early afternoon engaged in quiet conversation punctuated with long comfortable silences. Stan “caught” a couple birds, one he had been looking for for quite a while, Mike drew Stan and the landscape. Just a relaxing afternoon with the one you love.

It was now about an hour before sunset, “It’s now or never Hanlon.” Mike told himself to bolster his courage. 

“Mikey, babe it’s getting late and we still have to make dinner.” Stan told Mike never taking the binoculars from his eyes as he scanned the surrounding landscape. “Jess really has spoiled us by not letting us cook. I mean she did teach us after all.” Stan continued still scanning the trees and foliage in the waning afternoon light.

Mike surreptitiously pulls the box from their bag and turns to see Stan’s sandy blond curly head haloed by the setting sun. “Oh yeah, now’s the time.” he murmurs aloud.

“Huh, Mike?” Stan asks reflexively. 

Mike clears his throat “Stan… can I talk to you?” Mike asks as he gets down on one knee.

Stan turns and has to adjust where he is looking because Mikes isn’t where he had been he was lower. “You, ok babe? Did you drop something?” Stan asks worry entering his voice and actually bending down to help Mike up.

“Never better.” He says and clears his throat again.

“Stanley Wyatt Uris you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. If it hadn’t been for you, I don’t know what would have happened to me after dad passed. You were there, by my side, holding my hand and letting me cry on your shoulder during one of the darkest times in my life. Actually, you have been there for every meaningful event in my life since we met at the rock quarry and gave ole’ Henry Bowers one hell of a rock party. I guess what I mean is, now that the law has finally caught up with common sense I want the world to know what I know. You are the best thing in my life and I never want to be without you. Stan... will you marry me?”

For a moment Stan stands in front of Mike just looking down at him. Then the impact of what has just happened starts to sink in and the hand that has been holding the binoculars just goes limp. If the strap hadn’t been around his neck they would have fallen to the ground. Tears form in his eyes and begin to roll down his cheeks. Stan gently reaches out to take Mike’s face in both of his hands and gently pulls him to his feet. He pulls Mike’s face to his and kisses Mike fiercely as he starts to sob. The proposal was totally unexpected and his mind simply didn’t have the framework to deal with the situation. So he did what came naturally, kiss Mike, until his mind could catch up. 

As they kissed Mike began to taste Stan’s salty tears. “Stan…babe... Is this a yes?”

As a response Mike got another kiss and and nod from Stan. “Yes.” He said between sobs. Stan then pulls Mike into a bone crushing hug. “Of course it’s yes.” Sobbing some more. 

Mike then takes the ring from the box and puts it on Stan’s hand. “This was dad’s, I know he would have wanted you to have it. I love you Stanley Uris.”

“Mike... I love you.” Stan answers. Then his eyes get huge, “Is Jess ok with me having William’s ring?” He questions.

“Yes, she’s sure. Dad liked you and felt we would be good for each other.” Mike says as he holds Stan’s hand and gently rubs the ring. 

Stan smiles and pulls Mike back into a hug. Then he sits down, pulling Mike down with him. Once seated he places his head on Mike’s shoulder and they watch the sunset holding hands.


End file.
